plantspediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of botanists by author abbreviation
This is a list of botanists by their author abbreviation for the ones that studied plants. DO NOT COPY AND PASTE INFORMATION FROM WIKIPEDIA. SOME OF THESE BOTANISTS MAY HAVE STUDIED FUNGI OR LICHENS! See also: List of botanists, Category:Botanists A *'Aa' - Hubertus Antonius van der Aa *'Airy Shaw' - Herbert Kenneth Airy Shaw *'Á.Löve' - Áskell Löve *'Ambwani' - Krishna Ambwani *'Arn.' - George Arnott Walker-Arnott *'A.Stahl' - Agustín Stahl B *'Baill.' - Henri Ernest Baillon *'Bellair' - Georges Adolphe Bellair *'Berry' - Andrew Berry *'Bois' - Désiré Georges Jean Marie Bois C *'Chippend.' - George McCartney Chippendale *'C.I.Sandwith' - Cecil Ivry Sandwith *'C.Presl' - Karel Bořivoj Presl *'Croasdale' - Hannah T. Croasdale *'Cronk' - Quentin C.B. Cronk *'C.Ulloa' - María del Carmen Ulloa Ulloa *'Curran' - Mary Katherine Curran (later abbreviated as K.Brandegee) *'Czech' - Gerald Czech D *'D.A.Link' - Detlef A. Link *'de Haas' - Th. de Haas *'D.Löve' - Doris Löve *'Dshanaëva' - V. M. Dshanaëva *'Dutta' - Debi Dutta(unofficial) E *'E.English' - Edith English *'E.Frank' - Erna Frank *'English' - Carl Schurz English *'E.W.Berry' - Edward W. Berry F *'Fedde' - Friedrich Karl Georg Fedde *'F.M.Knuth' - Frederik Marcus Knuth *'Fuckel' - Karl Wilhelm Gottlieb Leopold Fuckel G *'G.D.Rowley' - Gordon Douglas Rowley *'G.S.West' - George Stephen West *'Guiry' - Michael Dominic Richard Guiry H *'Hassk.' - Justus Carl Hasskarl *'Hayata' - Bunzō Hayata *'H.J.P.Winkl' - Hubert Winkler *'Hope' - John Hope *'H.Winkl.' - Hubert Winkler J *'J.Buchholz' - John Theodore Buchholz *'J.H.Adam' - Jumaat Haji Adam *'J.Presl' - Jan Svatopluk Presl *'J.W.Dawson' - John Wyndham Dawson K *'K.Brandegee' - Mary Katharine Brandegee (formerly abbreviated as Curran) *'Kellogg' - Albert Kellogg *'Kharadze' - Anna Lukianovna Kharadze *'Koidz.' - Gen'ichi Koidzumi *'Kosterm.' - André Joseph Guillaume Henri Kostermans *'Krieger' - Willi Krieger L *'Lewis' - Meriwether Lewis *'Littlej.' - Lewis H. Littlejohn *'Love' - Robert Merton Love *'Lumn.' - Stephan Lumnitzer *'L.R.Jones' - Lewis Ralph Jones M *'M.A.Curtis' - Moses Ashley Curtis *'Mendonça' - Francisco de Ascencão Mendonça *'Mexia' - Ynes Mexia *'Monkhouse' - Stephen Monkhouse *'Müll.Arg' - Johannes Müller Argoviensis *'M.Vahl' - Martin Vahl N *'Nakai' - Takenoshin Nakai *'N.Busch' - Nicolaĭ Adolfowitsch Busch *'N.E.Hansen' - Niels Ebbesen Hansen P *'Pav.' - José Antonio Pavón Jiménez *'P.Compère' - Pierre Compère *'Pinkley' - Homer Virgil Pinkley *'Ponert' - Jiri Ponert R *'Rauschert' - Stephan Rauschert *'Reveal' - James Lauritz Reveal *'Rolfe' - Robert Allen Rolfe S *'Sacleux' - Charles Sacleux *'Salm-Dyck' - Joseph de Salm-Dyck Reifferscheidt *'Sandwith' - Noel Yvri Sandwith *'Schltr.' - Rudolf Schlechter *'Simon-Louis' - Leon L. Simon Louis *'Stapf' - Otto Stapf *'Sutherl.' - James Sutherland *'S.Watson' - Sereno Watson T *'T.J.C.Irénée-Marie' - Thomas Joseph Caron Irénée-Marie V *'Vahl' - Martin Vahl W *'W.Baxter' - William Baxter *'Wehr' - Wesley C. Wehr *'West' - William West (Sr.) *'Willd.' - Carl Ludwig Willdenow *'Wolfe' - Jack A. Wolfe *'W.West' - William West (Jr.) Y *'Y.L.Tu' - Yu Lin Tu *'Y.Thérézien' - Y. Thérézien Z *'Zając' - Adam Zając *'Zona' - Scott Zona External links *Lists of botanists by author abbreviation on Wikipedia Category:Botanists B